And the Angels Sang Carols of Love
by Long lost sorrow
Summary: This is just a little OneShot that popped into my head during choir.....YxU, JxA. It's vaguely sickening, but I couldn't help myself XD


**Disclaimer: I don't own CL.**

This is just a little idea that popped into my head…..

* * *

**And the Angels Sang Carols of Love**

Yumi slowly unwrapped the gift Odd had given her. Of course, it was candy….A half-eaten box of sweets. She smiled to herself serenely. The rest of her family had decided to go ice-skating, but if just in case something came up with X.A.N.A, she needed to stay home. She grabbed the next box from under the tree and found a laptop from Jeremie and Aelita. She laughed a little to herself. The two had started going out last week and were inseparable. She pulled the last box out from under the tree and noticed that it was from Ulrich. There was a card on the top. She pulled it open slowly, her heart beating out of control.

_My dear, sweet Yumi,_

_I just wanted you to know, since this may be my only chance to tell you:_

_I think I'm in love with you._

_I understand if you never want to talk to me again._

_With love,_

_Ulrich_

She let the letter fall from her hands and ripped open the wrapping. Inside was a beautiful golden locket in the shape of a heart. She sat staring at it for no one knows how long. Then she stood silently. This was her choice.

Ulrich lay moping on his bed. All his gifts were still at the foot of his bed, but he didn't feel like opening them.

"Ulrich, what's your problem, huh? You've been sitting there all morning and all your Christmas gifts are still wrapped!" Odd exclaimed. Ulrich groaned. It was just his luck that everyone had given Odd candy for Christmas. And this was the roommate he had. What luck.

"Come on, you know I won't stop bugging you until you open them." Odd laughed. Ulrich sighed again and picked up the first gift. It was from Jeremie and Aelita. A boom-box along with all the SubSonix CD's made. He smiled to himself. They were such a good couple. But that made him think of her. He frowned again and picked up the next present. It was from Sissy. A love poem. Ugh. He tossed it in the trash and picked up Odd's present. It was a half-eaten box of candy. Predictable. He glanced over at Odd's bed and noticed he'd left. Ulrich tossed the candy on his bed. It wasn't like he was going to eat it. That left the last present. The one he'd been waiting for. As he lifted it up, a card slid off. He bent to pick it up.

_Dear Ulrich,_

_Here's a present I think you'll like. You're the best friend I've ever had._

_Yumi_

_P.S. Don't forget to take me along!_

He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he opened the present. Tickets to a concert. He stared at the letter again. A friend. That's all he'd ever be to her. He felt a sob escape his throat. This was the worst Christmas he'd ever had. His parents refused to come or even send him a gift. And now this. He heard a noise behind him and sighed.

"Go away, Odd!" He yelled, not caring who he hurt. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned only to find his face inches from Yumi's.

"Yumi? What-" He was cut off when she kissed him right on the lips. He stiffened but suddenly pulled her closer she shivered and broke the kiss.

"Ulrich…I just wanted to say…..I love you, too." She whispered. Ulrich kissed her again.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Odd laughed as he walked in the door. They broke apart.

"Odd!" Ulrich yelled. Odd smiled. Aelita and Jeremie tripped in happily, oblivious to what was happening.

"How is everyone?" Aelita asked dreamily. Ulrich and Yumi blushed. Odd started to laugh.

"What?" Jeremie asked, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Ulrich blushed a deeper red and Yumi giggled nervously. Jeremie stared at them and realization hit him hard.

"Oh….Oh! Well, we'll be leaving, then…Come on, Odd!" Jeremie muttered as he pulled Aelita and Odd out the door.

"So," whispered Ulrich as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "How was your Christmas?"

"Perfect," whispered Yumi as he held her close yet again.


End file.
